


A seventh year bang!

by DARK_ANG3L



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARK_ANG3L/pseuds/DARK_ANG3L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Arriving at Hogwarts, Russian Exchange Student Naisha Yurkovich becomes friends with the two most unlikely people, Holly Potter (the-girl-who-lived) and Ginny Weasley. The trio end up on a quest and find out that not all is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Begginings

I walked onto the Hogwarts Express, my stomach feeling like it is tied up in knots. 

*Flashback start*  
I walked into headmistress McGonagall's office with my Parents knowing I was to be sorted before school starts.  
She makes me sit on a chair and puts the sorting hat on my head.  
" Hmm. Interesting you seem to possess a quality from each house. The cunning of a slytherin, the courage of a Gryffindore, the cleverness of a Ravenclaw and the Loyalty of a Huffelpuff. The question is where should I put you." It said, " Ahh, I Know I shall put you in Gryffindore, you shall be most useful there." With that decision made my parents and I left the school in favor of spending as much time together before school started again, I realized that this may be the only year I may find a tad bit interesting.   
*Flashback end*

That is how, I Naisha Yurkovich found myself sitting in a compartment, on a train bound for Hogwarts.  
I am in my seventh year, I would say I was only averagely attractive with my curly black locks and my aquamarine eyes. My 5 foot 11 inches were not that tall compared to most girls.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by some girlish giggling and the compartment door opened revealing a two girls, one had flaming red head and baby blue eyes and the other raven black hair and emerald green eyes. The redhead was wearing darkwas jeans and a black tee shirt that said gryffindore rules on it with light grey boots. The raven haired girl was wearing a pair of baggy guess jeans and a long sleeve Tshirt that had a picture of a dragon on it, she was wearing a pair of black sneakers with dark red stitching to it.  
"Hi!" Came the cheerful voice of the red head.  
"My name is Holly and this is Ginny. What's Your name?" The raven haired girl asked before I could reply.  
"My name is Naisha, it's a pleasure to meet you." I reply smiling at the two girls.

"Are you new here ?" Asked an overly enthusiastic Ginny.  
"Yes, I am new at Hogwarts." I reply unable to help being just as enthusiastic.  
"Really, what house are you in?" Holly asked with a cheerful tone in her voice.  
"I was sorted into Gryffindore." I reply easily with a nonchalant tone in my voice.  
"OMG, we are in the same house." Said a extremely cheerful Ginny.  
I raised my eyebrow at the overly cheerful red head and had to agree that all three of us could end up being good friends. It seem as if this was going to end up being one the best years I ever had. That's if the year went quite peacefully but I have a feeling that becoming friends with these two would be more chaos than peaceful.

One week later....  
"Hey Naisha. What do you think looks best on me." Ginny asked holding up a simple black cocktail dress and a barely there chiffon wrap dress in red.  
" hmm, you should go for the cocktail dress. What do u think Holly?" I ask Holly who has engrossed herself in a potions book.  
She looks up to look at the dresses and says " The black one." And then returns to her reading.  
I am happy that Ginny is going out but I do not understand why she is eager to go out on a blind date.


	2. The Explosive Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ginny be able to get along with Her date or will it end in disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I will not post the next chapter unless I have at least have 6 reviews  
> Disclaimer I own nothing

Ginny was ecstatic as she walked into the Three Broomsticks, she went to a table in the back and waited for her date to arrive. It was then he showed up, he tapped her on the shoulder. Ginny looked up into the gorgeous indigo eyes of Blaise Zabini. Her surprise must of shown because he gave her a smug smirk. All she could think is how she is going to kill Luna Lovegood for sending her on this date.  
"Hello Red." He said openly admiring her little black dress.  
"Zabini" she said sourly.  
He chuckled, "Expecting some one else?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes, I was." She replied. It wasn't that she hated him she didn't like him because she could not have him. Oh how she wished she could forget about his curling ebony hair or gorgeous indigo eyes. With his Cupid now shaped lips that looked utterly kissable.

"Really, maybe I could change your mind." He said wiggling his brows earning a blush from Ginny.  
"Your going to have to try harder than that to get me into your bed, Zabini." She replied slightly amused at his innuendo.  
They soon fell into a relaxing conversation with Blaise slipping in sexual innuendos now and then during the conversation.

*back at the dorm*  
"Hey Naisha?" Holly called slight worry in her voice.  
"Yes Holly, " I ask then looking at her I add " is something the matter?"  
" I have a bad feeling about this term" she says vaguely.  
Over the week I have come to trust her feelings.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask putting my book down.  
"No" she replies so I would not bother her.

The dorm room door opens to reveal an extremely cheerful Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

"Gin you seem to be happy" Holly said a smirk tugging at her lips as she watched Ginny walk over to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
"That's cause I am happy." Ginny said with a cheerful voice.  
"I take it your date went well then." I said looking up from my book with slight amusement.  
"Of course it did but you will never guess who Luna set me up with." She said to us with a wry smile.  
"Gin you know we will never guess who it is, right? " Holly said with a gentle smile.  
"Yup but that doesn't mean I don't want you to guess." Ginny said as she finished getting dressed.  
"Hmm, was it Cormac? I've seen the way you've looked at him." Holly said thinking of a completely different sandy blond haired boy. "No! Why would you think I would be interested in him?" Ginny said as a look of utter disgust go across her face. "I'm guessing it was Zabini? Oh my god, it was wasn't it?" I asked a look of utter disbelief on my face. "Yup, I can't believe how much we have in common with each other." Ginny said happily. The next day: We headed off to the great hall Ginny still talking about what happened on her date. I rolled my eyes as Ginny starts to describe how good looking Blaise Zabini is. I feel someone staring at the back of my head and turn around to meet with the quicksilver eyes that have been plaguing my dreams for the last few weeks. Draco Malfoy smirks when he notices I was staring at him, I turn my head away quickly a blush starting to form. Damn slytherin, too smug for his own good. I wonder what would happen if someone put him in his place. I seem to be holding first place in the scholarly battle. "Gin, can't you stop talking about your date cause it can get irritating at times." Holly said as I pulled out of my thoughts with an amused smile on her face as she looked at the younger girl. We ended up laughing on the way out of the great hall not knowing that 3 sets of eyes were following us.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**A.N: I know I said I was abandoning this story but I just can't seem to let it go. Sooo here another chapter... just a bit of info for the story since I didn't give it to in the first one, I am not following the books at all so the whole war never happened. And N.E.W.T level classes will be shared with all four houses *cowers behind a brick wall* please don't kill me.**

 It was our first period on Monday, Potions, a lions worst nightmare since we were being taught by the slytherins head of house, Professor Severus Shape.

"You should know by know that there will be NO useless wandwaving or spellcasting in my class, AS this is a N.E.W.T level class I expect you to all get at least an exceeds expectations." Professor Snape said turning a glare at the only Gryffindors in the class.

"Honestly you think the greasy git would get another target other than us over the years" Holly whispers to us, causing Ginny to nearly choke on laughter.

" For the year I will be picking your partners in the class when you hear your name being called move to your partners desk.

Miss Jones, you are partnered with Miss Davis.

Miss Potter, your're with Mr Nott

Mr Zabini you are with Miss Weasley

Mr Malfoy you are with Miss Yurkovich

Mr Longbottom you are with Miss Li

Miss Bones your're with Miss Patil.

That is every one, now move to your seats."

With this Professor Snape moved to the front of the room to write instruction for what we are supposed to do whilst we moved to where our partners where.

"Alright, now that you have finally found your seats your assignment is to pick a potion to brew for me as a project you WILL begin tomorrow. You WILL discuss it with your partners, you may begin." With those words he left the classroom his black robes flourishing behind him.

"Soo Yurkovich, what should we do?" The mocking tone came from Malfoy as he Easter his chin on the palm of his hand as he look at me. 

"Oh I don't know Malfoy, maybe a Mopsus Potion." I offer sarcastically. Though he seemed to just ignore the sarcasm.

"Brilliant idea, Love" he says giving me a wink. 

" Not your love Malfoy" I sat through Gritted teeth.

" Not yet" he says smirking at me.

Before I can respond the class is over and I headed to the library for my free period. Unfortunately for me Malfoy decided to tag along. 

" You know Naisha, can I call you that? Since we're going to be spending a lot of time together I think it will be fantastic if we can get past the whole I hate you, you hate me thing." He says giving me a charming smile.

 

**AN: ok do you like or hate the story and should I continue with this? Please let me know in the comments. Also I think I may need a Beta for this story if I continue it, sorry if all the characters are OOC. Until next time lovies  forgive me for letting this be so short.**


End file.
